Glammer
"Come on, dragons! If they want a act, we'll give them one~" Glammer belongs to MKDragonet. Don't use her without my permission. Appearance "If you want to make a good impression, you have to keep your circus looking well~!" ~ Glammer. The first thing you'll notice about Glammer is that she hardly ever changes colors off stage. There's nothing wrong with her, no. It's just that she has had practiced so much she can control her scales. Powerful emotions, however, can be seen seeping through her ankles, though she quickly tries to change them back when she realizes there showing. Her usual color is strange. She's a bright yellow with purple and blue tiny dots all over, that seem to move every time you blink. She looks a little like a cupcake, if you look hard enough. Glammer wears nothing to signal she's the ringmaster, except for a pale blue bowtie. This is another illusion. For new places, Glammer could come up and others would still be looking for the ringmaster. Until she finally speaks and they catch on. Being a Rainwing, she has normal Rainwing features. Sharp frills, slightly curved horns, and sharp talons, with her trademark smirk and grin. She has a thin body, flexible and equally sharp. Her fangs are crystal white, and she often likes showing them in her smiles. The Rainwing doesn't have a trusting aura around her, and just her striking look makes everyone wonder what the ringmaster is hiding. Her neck is like her body, thin, flexible, and sharp. Yes, it would be hard to trust the sketchy looking dragoness. Personality "Autographs? Well, were not handing them out, but I'm sure just one for a fan wouldn't hurt~" ~ Glammer. Sketchy, untrustworthy, creepy, liar, vain, dangerous is some words some would describe Glammer, but others would say entertaining, friendly, and Dragonet friendly. There both right, but there also both wrong. Glammer is indeed a secretive dragoness who has told many lies before, and she is very dangerous. She likes to have her way, whether it kills her or not. And if it does have the chance to do that, then she'll most likely send in someone else anyways. And if anyone dares steps out of line, she'll "fire" them. The Dragoness masks this side of her in grins and smiles and cotton candy. Due to her history, she is very kind to other Dragonets, additionly giving orphans that happened to stroll by food, like popcorn and treats. To adults, however, the Dragoness acts different. Flirty, wicked, and snappy is the way she acts to any full grown dragon, no matter which gender. She will often try to "lead" them, though some are able to see through her acts. Glammer lives to entertain, one way or another, though she has additional goals on the side. Her acts are also her own way to have her forget. She never stays in one place too long, and that's not only because she owns a traveling circus. She often ends sentences with small, flirty sweetness. Unlike any other Rainwing, she hates showing her true emotions. She fears that if she does, it'll break her whole life and career. The charming Dragoness, believe or not, is confused by shows of affection back to her. When enough affection is shown to her, she breaks into a much kinder and friendlier Dragoness, who swears to protect and stand side to side to the dragon that showed her affection. All this Dragoness secretly wishes for is someone to love again. History "Keep your nose out of where you don't belong, sweetheart~" ~ Glammer. WIP Abilities "Why, my comrades aren't the only one with skills~!" ~ Glammer. WIP Weaknesses "Why, that's private~!" ~ Glammer. WIP Relationships "Welcome, ladies and gentledragons, to the Illusions Circus! Meet your other entertainers for the evening!" ~ Glammer. WIP Gallery "I don't usually draw, but I have plenty of drawings of me~!" ~ Glammer. Category:Content (MKDragonet) Category:Characters Category:Females Category:RainWings Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Performer)